


Встретились два одиночества

by WTF The Magnus Archives 2021 (winter_archives)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Missing Scene, Pre-Canon, Single work, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29071428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_archives/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Magnus%20Archives%202021
Summary: Два воспоминания, разделённые годами.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF The Magnus Archives 2021: тексты низкого рейтинга





	1. Наполнить собой пустоту

«Такого не может быть», — думает Майкл Шелли, когда они сходят на берег острова. Недавно он кутался сильнее в куртку и дул на руки для того, чтобы согреться. Совсем недавно он коротал время, наблюдая за тем, как ледники остаются позади и жалел, что не взял ещё больше тёплых вещей.   
Сейчас они идут по мягкому песку. Майкл, конечно, никогда не был специалистом в географии. Но он уверен, что такого не может быть. Ему казалось, что пляж должен быть каменным. О России Майкл вообще мало чего знал. Да и то, наверное, были не знания, а набор стереотипов. Как там было? “В России холодно, много медведей и почти все пьют”?

В любом случае, тропический пляж — это явно не то, что Майкл представлял, когда где-то упоминалась Россия. Майкл наклоняется и трогает песок. Он горячий, он утекает сквозь пальцы. Он самый настоящий. Майкл отряхивает руки и спешит догнать Гертруду, боясь потерять ее из вида.  
Это странно. Майкл снимает куртку — почему тут так жарко? Это неправильно, не работает с точки логики и вызывает множество вопросов, но...  
...Гертруда спокойна. Значит, оно так и должно быть?

Вопросы он так и не задаёт, пусть тревожное чувство на душе с каждым шагом становилось сильнее. Всё хорошо. Гертруда знает, что она делает. Майкл должен доверять ей даже сейчас, когда происходящее вокруг нельзя назвать «нормальным». Потому следует молча, осматривая всё вокруг. Вид ведь действительно красивый. Жаль, что он не додумался взять с собой камеру. Ожидал, что поездка будет короче и не настолько живописной. Когда вернётся обратно, должен будет обязательно рассказать...

А кому он, на самом деле, может рассказать про увиденное?   
Не то, чтобы у него были друзья. Когда-то давно его лучший друг ушёл в странные коридоры и не вернулся. Исчез, словно никогда его и не было. Говорили, что его похитили или убили, а тело выбросили где-то далеко-далеко. Но Майкл ведь знал правду: собственными глазами видел, как он делает шаг за дверь, которая захлопывается и исчезает, словно ее и не было.  
Никто ему, конечно же, не поверил.

Это ли стало переломным моментом в его жизни? Нет, звучит слишком пафосно. Но этот эпизод действительно сильно повлиял на дальнейшее его поведение. Майкл начал строить стены между собой и обществом: тратил много времени на чужие записи, пытаясь найти хоть что-то, что хотя бы отдалённо напоминало его случай; злобно реагировал на чужие попытки завести с ним разговор. Не было ни времени, ни желания тратить ресурсы на такое.   
Так и оказался на пороге Института. Слишком юный, без малейшего опыта работы - совсем не подходящая кандидатура. 

Но он получил место в Архивах, что было невероятной удачей. И ему казалось, что ещё немного — и он всё поймёт.  
Но время шло — а вопросов, как и тёплых чувств к Гертруде, становилось всё больше. Он ведь не думал, что начнёт настолько заботиться о ней. Не думал, что будет следовать без вопросов и подозрений. Ведь сначала он просто хотел выглядеть хорошо в глазах начальницы. Когда всё пошло не по плану?

В любом случае, рассказать ему все ещё некому: Гертруда здесь и сама прекрасно все видит; а больше никого и нет.

Хотя пару недель назад в Архивах появился паренёк. Как же его зовут... Джерард Ки, точно. Кажется, кто-то говорил, что он даже не работает официально в Институте.   
Майкл до последней неловкой паузы помнит их первый диалог. Забавно выходит: запомнил всё, кроме имени. Правда, он всё ещё не совсем понимает, как всё началось. Майкл ведь просто задал вопрос о Гертруде, а в итоге у них сложился милый диалог. Впервые за долгое время Майклу было настолько приятно разговаривать с кем-то кроме Гертрудой. Впрочем, вскоре она вернулась и им пришлось разойтись. 

Мысли о Джерарде по какой-то причине успокаивали. И вместо того, чтобы переживать из-за мелочей, Майкл начал вспоминать всё то, что он подметил в нём раньше.  
То, как Джерард всегда улыбался лишь краем губ. И взгляд у него был уставший. Как у человека, который уже пережил и видел многое. Интересно, из-за этого ли с ним было так легко общаться? Он не был похож на других знакомых Майкла. Они считали, что мир определяется лишь их состоянием; постоянно говорили о том, что Майкл уже давно должен был отпустить мысли о своём друге и заняться чем-то нормальным. Почему-то Шелли казалось, что если бы он рассказал о причинах, по которым он стал работать на Институт, Джерри не посчитал бы это глупым.

А ещё у Джерарда постоянно ногти накрашены чёрным лаком. Как-то раз упомянул, что у него есть несколько других цветов. И Майкл в шутку попросил как-нибудь накрасить ему ногти. А Джерард, видно, не понял что это шутка.

Следующую неделю Майкл ходил с жёлтым лаком на ногтях. Потому что было неловко отказывать, ему было любопытно, а в итоге слишком понравился цвет.

(То, насколько счастливым выглядел Джерард, точно не влияло на его решение).

За мыслями о новом знакомом время проходит незаметно — Майкл почти не замечает то, как они проходят джунгли и начинают на гору подниматься. Точнее, он это замечает — но это волнует его не так сильно. Потому что мысли где-то далеко, в сыром Лондоне, в знакомых стенах Института. Они вертятся вокруг слегка странного парня, который резко начал казаться важной частью жизни. Ведь, если так подумать, каждого разговора он ждал с нетерпением. Нередко Гертруде приходилось возвращать Майкла в реальность в моменты, когда он слишком уходил в размышления, что совершенно точно не касались нового знакомого.

Гертруда останавливается. Майкл отрывает взгляд от земли и осматривается по сторонам, пытаясь понять, для чего именно сюда пришли.  
_ А потом он видит дверь. _ Замечает её за секунду до того, как на неё указывает Гертруда и чувствует, как сердце уходит в пятки.

Одно дело если бы это была простая дверь. Находится себе там, где ей не нужно быть, кто ей запрещает-то?  
Проблема была в том, что именно в такую дверь зашёл друг детства Майкла. Точь-в-точь. Словно её прямо из воспоминаний вытащили.

В голове звенят фразы Гертруды — о великом зле, которое нужно победить; о том, что это миссия важная — Майкл почти дышать перестаёт.  _ Он всё ещё верит ей. _ Думает, что уничтожить монстра самостоятельно — великая честь для него. Берёт карту у Гертруды, после чего подходит к двери и без колебаний открывает её.

Если... Когда он вернётся — обязательно предложит Джерарду провести время вне Института.


	2. О чём-то думать слишком поздно

_ Что-то не так.  
_ Джерри всматривается в людей вокруг, пытаясь понять, чем именно вызвано это странное чувство, но в маленькой кофейне нет ничего странного. Косится на сидящую рядом Гертруду — видит, что она продолжает читать газету спокойно. Вряд ли её что-то сейчас тревожит. Разыгралась паранойя?

Пустые переживания ничем не помогут — потому Джерри отпивает из чашки.  
(Кофе, к слову, тут паршивый.)

Он почти готов поверить в то, что это лишь его воображение, ведь рядом нет ничего явно опасного. Но ровно в этот момент Джерри замечает одного из посетителей — и странное чувство возникает снова, разбивая все попытки себя успокоить. Человек появляется в поле зрения лишь на секунду — но этого достаточно.

_ Кто это?  
_ Джерри уверен, что не знает этого человека, но почему-то он кажется знакомым. Как картинка, что вышла прямиком из столь дальних воспоминаний, что ты уже и не узнаёшь людей на ней.

Гертруда всё ещё спокойна — Джерри решает, что не стоит её трогать. Как это вообще прозвучит? «Ну, мне показался знакомым человек, которого я точно не знаю и это подозрительно»? Ему самому смешно от этого становится.  
Джерри не хочет отвлекать Гертруду из-за таких пустяков. Вместо этого он откидывается на спинку стула и пытается понять, из-за чего именно появилось это чувство. Что привлекло внимание? Ведь незнакомец ничего не говорил и не сделал что-то странное — значит, дело было во внешности. Что именно показалось столь знакомым?

Волосы. Длинные светлые волосы, завивающиеся у концов. Это было первое, что привлекло внимание — от этого и стоит идти. У кого же могли быть похожие волосы? И почему сознание Джерри решило напомнить о нём сейчас?

Кажется, он встречал кого-то похожего где-то в Институте? Нет, не просто в Институте — в самих Архивах. Джерри тогда только-только начал работать с Гертрудой. И этот парень был её помощником, кажется? Разве что волосы его были гораздо короче — но это не столь важно.  
Он часто носил свитера и улыбался каждый раз, когда видел Гертруду. Он надевал очки во время чтения. Они не были друзьями — Джерри говорил с ним всего пару раз, но по какой-то причине запомнил, что он мило смеялся. Как и то, что с ним было интересно разговаривать — Джерри не помнит, о чём именно они беседовали, но зато вдруг вспомнил, что с нетерпением ждал возможности обменяться парой фраз.

Как же его звали? Имя ускользает, забиваясь в дальние углы памяти. Словно оно не хотело, чтобы его вспоминали. Джерри думает, что должна быть причина для этой резкой волны воспоминаний — и раз уж он вспоминает того ассистента, то хочет вспомнить его имя.  
_ Майкл _ . Его звали Майкл. И он жутко не любил сокращения и производные от его имени — но это не мешало Джерри использовать их в разговоре. Не часто и только в качестве шутки, но всё же. Он, кажется, был на пару лет младше самого Джерри — видно, сотрудников Гертруда выбирает по возрасту.  
А ещё Майкл очень сильно доверял Гертруде. Не самая разумная вещь, наверное.

О чём они говорили в последний раз? Кажется, Майкл рассказывал что-то о поездке с Гертрудой. Куда именно? Зачем? Джерри не помнил — или просто не знал. Впрочем, это не столь важно.  
Важно то, что Гертруда Робинсон вернулась одна.

И Джерри мог бы придумать для Майкла счастливый конец. Представить, что там произошло что-то такое, из-за чего Майкл пересмотрел свои взгляды на жизнь и просто сбежал. И что сейчас он совершенно случайно мог бы оказаться именно в этом кафе — но заметил Гертруду и поспешил уйти до того, как она его увидела. Потому что разговор был бы не очень приятным.

Ещё Джерри мог бы попытаться узнать правду. Ведь Гертруда должна знать, что именно произошло. Все ответы рядом — нужно лишь попытаться достучаться.  
Вместо этого Джерри быстро допивает уже остывший кофе.

К сожалению, не на все вопросы он может получить ответы, а миры и варианты событий, в которых всё хорошо имеют свойство слишком быстро разбиваться об холодную реальность. Вряд ли Гертруда ответит на его вопросы. Джерри кажется, что она постоянно одновременно говорит правду и лжёт. Ответы правдивые — но что-то недосказанным остаётся, и в этих недосказанностях самое важное находится.

У Гертруды Робинсон есть цель — и она к ней усиленно идёт, отсекая всё, что не столь важно. Иногда Джерри думает, что если бы ради достижения этой цели Гертруде пришлось бы самостоятельно убить его — она бы не колебалась. Как забавно выходит.  
Джерри сначала казалось, что они такие разные. Но сейчас он понимает — у Гертруды и его мамы было больше общего, чем он мог себе представить.


End file.
